Museum
by WonderNA
Summary: 6 years after the well has closed Kagome waits for a museum featuring the feudal era to open. Please review.


This version is edited

Kagome walked to the front of the building. She had been waiting for months and was the first one to arrive. It had been six years since they had defeated Naraku, and she had long since given up on finding her friends.

They had all fought long and hard, even Sesshomaru had joined them in the months before the final battle. Kagome and Sesshomaru had been the last ones standing when it finished. Together they had delivered the final blow. "I have trained you well Miko." The demon lord said, and then he collapsed, having taken the brunt of the battle.

He had trained her, protected her and her friends relentlessly and the wounds he sustained were fatal. Kagome pulled the Daiyokai into her arms. Before she did anything else, before she checked on her friends and before she looked for the jewel she held the demon she had come to love in her arms though she dare not tell him. She felt his breathing become more erratic, she was losing him. Tears rolled down her face as they fell from her chin they landed on the demon in her arms.

"Do not cry Miko." He managed to say to the distressed woman. She opened her eyes and caught his. A look of determination graced her face. Before she could think she whispered to the demon. "I will not let you die."

She began to glow, her aura surrounding his body. Her eyes were filled with a pink light as her power surged forth and searched his body for wounds healing them. She gasped as she felt his power, though he was dying there were still reserves he had not yet touched. He would be arrogant until the end, he'd rather die then say he'd used his full power on a hanyo.

She smirked as she felt him return fully to the land of the living. Her power then began to spread out further finding all who had fought. She healed them all, even Inuyasha who had been pushed over the brink. When she finished they all were asleep a side effect from such a dose of her power. Kagome stood, her clothes had been destroyed in the battle and fell away from her in pieces as she moved about. She stopped and kissed Shippou and Rin, her pups. The little kit had protected the girl, Kagome had to admit she was proud.

Then the Miko walked to Sango and Miroku. She hugged the demon slayer, her sister, then the monk as well. Kagome laughed knowing that he was only safe to hug while sleeping.

Inuyasha was next, tears streamed down her face as she approached the hanyo. She hugged him tight for he was her best friend. "I love you." Kagome whispered as she took the beads from his neck. Then she approached Kikyo, Kagome noticed something strange, the woman was breathing. Kagome touched the older woman's warm skin and realized, "Wow I really have improved, I healed her completely. Sesshomaru would be proud."

She took the other miko's hands and placed the beads in them, "You better take care of him, and I expect nieces and nephews." She frowned as she walked back over to Sesshomaru. She took a locket and a note from around her neck and placed it in his claw.

"I know I should not, but I can't help it. Goodbye my love. Please be happy." She kissed him and walked away, the locket she gave him would protect him from spiritual powers. It was the least she could do. She hoped that it might keep him safe so he could find her again. Kagome smiled and walked to the black jewel, she picked it up and the taint instantly purified. Relief washed over her as she held it close to her chest.

"I wish for their wishes to come true and for them to be happy." The jewels glow engulfed her as she thought one more thing before she found her self back in the well by her shrine. "If you have any power left for me I want to be with them again."

Now she stood in front of the museum that finally opened. It was a museum dedicated to the feudal era of Japan. Kagome had graduated with a degree in ancient history last year and was eager to see the artifacts this museum held, having just recently heard it was a private collection.

She walked through the doors eagerly. Kagome couldn't believe not one person was there yet, maybe she was the last person in Japan who appreciated history. While walking through the exhibits a feeling of nostalgia hit her. The artifacts were things she had missed, the tools, the clothes and weapons. She heard footsteps behind her. "How do you like the exhibit?" A cold male voice asked her.

Kagome froze at the sound, 'No it couldn't be.' She turned to face Sesshomaru in all his arrogant glory. She walked toward him and touched his face almost to reassure herself she was not hallucinating. He smirked, "I assure you, Miko, I am real." Kagome pulled away from him. "H-How?" Was all she could choke out.

He looked at her. "Did you really think this Sesshomaru would allow himself to die?" He sighed and took her arm. "Let us finish the walk through, we will go to lunch for further explanations."

They went through the rest of the museum, he was silent as she gave the history of each item they passed. He had waited to correct her but she made no mistakes. He had missed her touch and refused to release her arm. Her voice was soothing, his beast was content to bask in her presence again after five long centuries.

"Where shall we go to dine?" He asked as they got into his Lexus. She shrugged still in shock that he was there with her. Also wondering why no one had attended the museum but her.

She blushed as his hand grazed hers as he went to open the glove compartment to retrieve his sunglasses. 'She has not changed in the least, still as shy as ever,' he smirked. She had a million questions but decided to wait until they reached their destination before she asked. Kagome just sat there looking him over again and again. He looked the same yet so different, this era sure did fit him fashion wise. Kami he was so beautiful she blushed again and looked out the window.

Sesshomaru then smelt blood, the miko had subconsciously abused her lower lip enough to draw blood. His beast urged him to taste her, his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. "We have arrived!" He said as he opened his door. Kagome exited the car.

They entered the empty restaurant and sat in a corner so as not to be heard. Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed, 'Kami she is just as beautiful as I remember.'

"Kagome I will answer your questions now," he said in his signature tone. He waited for the barrage, and he was not disappointed. She spoke so fast he could barely understand her. He reached his arm across the table and placed a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Woman, one question at a time and proceed at a slower pace." She blushed at his touch.

"What have you been doing for the last five hundred years?" She sat patiently waiting for his answer.

"I have done much. I traveled mostly erecting museums across the world. I want to preserve history, especially for my pups." He inwardly sighed knowing he was supposed to go meet his pups and family for dinner tonight.

"I am also the owner of Taisho Corp and spend much time there."

"I see." She said in a sad tone not missed by Sesshomaru. "Tell me about your pups then, I bet they're adorable."

He laughed at her comment. "Of course they are MY pups."

Kagome smiled at hearing his laugh it was wonderful.

"My son is very strong. He sees to all of my duties as the Western Lord. He needs experience as the title will eventually be his. He is very much like his mother. She coddled him as a child and even now it shows in his demeanor." He sighed remembering how hard it was to break his son's habits.

"My daughter is more like me, but she too is like her mother. She's kind gentle and worries about me. She's actually the VP of my corporation. She proclaims it is so she will know the inner workings of the company when she inherits it. I know it is because she thinks I am lonely." He smirked thinking of all the times his daughter had barged into his office demanding she stay to keep him company.

Kagome smiled listening to Sesshomaru talk about his pups with such love and care. His mate must be a wonderful woman to gift the ice demon with such warm feelings. "Your mate is lucky Sesshomaru; I've never seen you so happy." He sighed. "I am not happy. I lost their mother before I could mate her and I have been alone since. She was amazing and powerful. My beast and I still yearn for her even after all of this time. Her family has helped me to learn about her. They also help in running my affairs. In fact I am having dinner with them all tonight, would you like to join me?"

Kagome was stunned, 'He lost the woman he loves how tragic.' She wondered if it would be appropriate for her to go. She had so many things to ask him. How could she refuse? "I would love too, I just need to go back to my apartment and change."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Let us go then." He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to the door. "But… we haven't eaten anything." She said as he opened the door.

"We will eat tonight, you are not hungry anyway. When you are hungry your lip curls and your stomach rumbles." She blushed, after all this time, he was still in tune with her quirks and mannerisms.

She could barely get the key in her door. Sesshomaru had been staring at her the entire car ride. Kagome opened the door and turned on her light. Sesshomaru followed her closely, his beast would not allow any space between them.

"I'll just go change." She said and turned, only to trip over her own feet. Strong arms caught her and pulled her close to the demon. She felt so content in his arms even for a second. She never told him how she felt, or how much he meant to her. When she had heard about his pups' mother her heart ached. She had wanted that to be her, even though she knew it could never be. After all, he hated humans.

His beast would not allow him to release her, and Sesshomaru didn't want to. He missed her scent, her skin, her voice, her everything. They remained in the embrace for a few minutes. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, a sadness in her eyes touched him. He bent down and kissed his little miko.

'She does not understand, but she will.' He thought as he invaded her mouth. She reveled in the kiss, responding all too eagerly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her up closer to him, her feet dangled as she was lifted off the ground. Kagome wrapped her legs around him and he growled sending vibrations throughout her small frame.

His eyes were red now under his eyelids as he fought his beast. 'We must be gentle, we cannot scare her away, we have waited so long.' His beast whimpered as it receded knowing its master was correct. He broke the kiss allowing her much needed air.

He scanned her features as to predict his next move. To his surprise she kissed him so fiercely and so passionately as she began to tear at the buttons on his shirt.

Kagome kissed him, she couldn't help herself. 'I thought I had lost him, I thought I had missed my chance.' She began to undress him. The miko was not going to miss this opportunity, her being human be damned. He kissed her first and Kami she was going to take this as far as he would let her. She had waited all of these years, thinking he wouldn't have her, but the hope was enough to keep her waiting. As she remove his shirt.

She felt him undo her shirt and throw it aside. He kissed her neck hungrily and a moan escaped her mouth. She felt his mouth focus on the pulse point of her neck and her body began to burn. Her hands roamed his chest freely trying to commit every muscle and curve to memory just in case she never got this chance again.

He sat down on her bed holding her on his lap. He placed his forehead on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I did not intend for this to move this fast." He sighed. "If you would like me to stop, you must tell me now after this point I will not be able to do so."

He awaited her answer as his beast wailed at him for even giving her the option. Kagome pulled his face up to look into his eyes. "I do not wish to stop, I have waited for you, hoping for this, all of this time. I thought I would never be able to tell you" Tears began to fill her eyes. The demon lord pulled her close to him.

Kagome smiled contently at the demon before lying on his chest and falling fast asleep. He had to agree with her as his eyes closed. His beast purred with contentment, it had finally been allowed its desire.

The demon lord was torn from his slumber by a phone ringing. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he fumbled for his cell phone. "Hello," he said groggily into the contraption.

"I'm just making sure your...wait...are you sleeping?!" An angry female voice yelled on the other end. "Hn… Dinner." He groaned into the phone.

"I knew you'd be late! So I called you a little early, be here in ten minutes or feel my wrath." She paused for a moment. "And you know which parent I get that from." The angry woman smirked on the other line.

"Your mother." He scowled. Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping woman on his chest. He kissed her roughly to wake her up. Kagome's eyes opened immediately upon the assault.

"We have to go, lest we have the wrath brought down on us from the heavens." Kagome snickered. "Was that your daughter on the phone?"

"Little vixen, were you pretending to be asleep?" He smirked at the woman. "Oh is the great Lord Sesshomaru not as sharp as he once was? Can you not tell when this human is faking sleep?"

He glared at her teasing. "Miko, we must go. I will teach you not to taunt this Sesshomaru another time." They dressed quickly. As they walked outside Kagome shrieked as she was picked up. "The car is not fast enough, I am," Sesshomaru arrogantly stated. As Sesshomaru's cloud took them to the sky Kagome wondered what his pups would be like.

"I still want to know about what happened to everybody." Kagome stated, reminding the demon holding her that she still had unanswered questions. "Hai, tonight." He responded.

They arrived in 9 minutes. Sesshomaru hesitantly put her down. "Kagome, my family will be here, that includes my pups' mother's family. They will be very happy to see you. Be prepared." Kagome was confused had he told them about her before?

Sesshomaru opened the door. They made their way to the dining room, two people sat at the table, A tall broad man with green eyes and auburn hair, and a woman with black hair and brown eyes. The woman stood to yell at her father when she gasped. Kagome looked at the two, "No it couldn't be." She turned to the man behind her and he smiled.

Kagome looked towards them as they ran to her. They fell to the floor in an embrace of a mother who had just found her pups. "Shippou, Rin I've missed you so much. I thought I might never see you again!" Kagome cried as she held them both, so did Rin. Shippou just hugged his mother not wanting to let her go ever again.

Sesshomaru was proud his son kept his emotions in checked even though the one person they had been missing for centuries from their lives had finally returned.

"How did this happen?" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. "When we all had awakened you had vanished. We tried to find you but to no avail. Inuyasha explained that you had returned to your time. This Sesshomaru wore this locket and swore to would find you. I am grateful for the protection, it has proven useful many times." He grinned at the woman who sat there stunned.

"Wait the woman you lost, the mother of your pups?" Sesshomaru knelt down to embrace the woman he had been waiting for all of this time, the two holding her let her go to him happily. "It was you, it has always been you."

"I had spent too much time denying it that I never took the chance to tell you how much you mean to me." The other adults in the room grinned at each other noticing this rare occasion of emotion coming from their father. "I raised your pup just as you had mine, this is my family and yours if you will have us. We have been waiting for so long." Kagome could not believe what he was saying.

"Of course, this is what I've wanted. Nothing would make me happier." She burst into tears. "Mama you always were such a cry baby." Shippou teased as they all sat down. She hugged him tightly and he loved every second of it. "Rin you are human how did you live this long?" Kagome asked. Then a voice from the doorway answered.

"We aren't really sure how it worked out but, none of us have aged much these last centuries." Kagome jumped at the familiar voice and hugged Sango fiercely. Sango laughed and hugged her back.

"I have missed you so much Kagome." Sango said tears in her eyes. "I thought this day would never come." Miroku said next. Kagome rushed to hug him as well, groping be damned. He sighed as he refrained from molesting his long lost friend.

"My wish." Kagome said. "I asked the jewel to grant your wishes and make you happy, but I also wished for you all to return to me." They all looked at her. "That would probably explain it." Said Miroku.

"We all wished for practically the same thing, that we could be together under happier circumstances. With minor variations from person to person."

"Ha! Even that bastard of a brother of mine, wished for your happiness." Said Inuyasha as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he looked over his missing best friend.

"You my dear brother are technically the bastard." Sesshomaru said coldly to his younger sibling. "Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed to the hanyo throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him as tight as she could. "I missed you too Kagome." He said as he returned the embrace. Then a child ran into the room followed by his irritated mother.

"I told you to wait Kenji." Kikyo scolded the child. Kagome walked up to her previous incarnation and hugged her tightly. Kikyo reciprocated happily. "So this is my nephew? I knew you would hear me Kikyo." Kagome joked as she picked up the child to play with him. "Hai." Was the only response the woman could give.

"Let's eat we have much to discuss." Miroku said as they all sat down. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and in seconds she was in his lap. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck. Everyone gladly ignored the open display of affection.

"I have something else to show you Koi." Sesshomaru whispered as they sat there. "You mean you haven't shown her yet? What the hell is wrong with you? Wasn't that the whole point of all of this waiting?" Inuyasha interrupted hearing his brother speak to the miko.

Before Sesshomaru could make a retort to his infuriating half brother, his pup arose from his chair. "Inuyasha! Do not respond to comments not directed at you. Kami, you have no respect you runt." Shippou smirked knowing how much it bugged Inuyasha to be the shortest male in their group. The hanyo jumped over the table smiling and took out the young Western Lord and they wrestled on the floor. To anybody else it was a dangerous sight but to all of the family present it was a reminder of just how close their family had become.

"Come on Kagome, we have something for you." Sango said pulling her sister up. Rin grabbed her mother's arm and directed her to the door smiling the whole way, 'Finally they had their family whole once again.'

"Mama I know I'm a little old now but I would still like brothers and sisters." Rin smirked at her father walking behind the miko. Sesshomaru feigned disinterest, though his beast hungrily agreed to the idea presented by his youngest. Miroku walked alongside the Taiyokai followed by the panting fox demon, the hanyo and his family. They were quite a sight. As they got into the car and started to drive Kagome realized where they were going.

"Oh you guys Sesshomaru already showed me the museum earlier during its grand opening." Kagome pointed out. "Kagome if Sesshomaru had showed you what we are talking about, this whole night would have been different." Miroku sighed as she questioned their intelligence.

"Feh, the bastard couldn't wait to get his hands on you so he skipped the whole reason we built the damn museum." Inuyasha chimed in. "Again hanyo it is you who is-."

"I know I'm the bastard technically." Inuyasha interrupted his brother's common rant, he really had an affinity for pointing out this fact over and over again to no end. They stopped at the entrance and proceeded to enter the museum.

"Mama, come on." Her pups, who were apparently almost adults, could not contain their excitement as they grabbed her hands and dragged her to the rear of the museum. Kagome giggled at the thought of being dragged anywhere by the next Demon Lord of the West and the next CEO of Taisho Enterprises.

They entered another room where it seemed quite a bit more money was spent on the presentation. She walked up to the first showcase and gasped. It was the demon ink bottle they fought all of those years ago. She quickly moved onto the next showcase where one of Kagura's feathers was beautifully displayed along with pieces of Kanna's mirror. She turned to her friends. "This is our history." She whispered.

"Hai, we have spent five hundred years gathering these things to pass on to all of our descendants, the life and times of battle we lived through, all of which brought us together." Miroku said directing her to a case where the demon slayer outfits were held as well as the history.

Next to it was a Saimyosho beehive. Kagome gasped as she walked through the room, she giggled when she saw her old uniform and Sesshomaru's armor. Next was Kikyo's miko outfit and Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat. Then she giggled louder as she noticed that Inuyasha's beads of subjugation were allowed their own separate display. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she passed Kohaku's weapon and Kaede's bow. Then in the middle of the room was a huge display. There in it contained Tenseiga and Tessaiga, they were beautifully displayed alongside Miroku's staff, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Kagome's and Kikyo's bows.

She turned to them and hugged them all. "This is so amazing thank you all for this." They all looked at her a little nervous. "Kagome there is one more thing we need to show you." Inuyasha said as he looked towards his brother. Sesshomaru walked up to the wall across the room and a secret passage opened.

Kagome sensed it then. "How can this be?" she asked as she approached the case that had been hidden in this tiny room. "We do not know, yet it is apparently the real thing. We figured we would wait for you to confirm it." Sango said to a baffled Kagome. Kagome touched the glass and the sacred jewel behind it pulsed at its owner's presence.

"I made my wish we all did. How is it still in existence?" She inquired to her friends. "That is not the strange part my little Miko, observe." Sesshomaru reached and lifted the glass to grab the jewel. He poured his demonic aura into the jewel, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it tainted?" Kagome asked stating the obvious. "This Kagome is what we cannot seem to figure out. Throughout the five hundred years we have protected it waiting for your return. Many have tried and failed to taint the jewel." Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome reached her hand out to touch the jewel as she grasped it a pink light engulfed them. They found them selves in a field of flowers. Rin could not contain her giggle as she began to pick them. Shippou sighed as he followed his sister knowing that soon enough she would have too much to carry.

"You have done very well." A voice said as a woman appeared before them.

"Midoriko?" Kagome said as she approached the ethereal being. "Hai my child." The woman responded.

"Miko, what is the meaning of this? Why is the jewel still in existence?" Sesshomaru asked. Midoriko smiled at the demon. "The jewel was to disappear when a wish caused it to. Your wishes did not cause it to do so."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. She sighed, "Your wishes were for the friends and family you have here with you. Yet look at your family. A cursed monk, a dead miko, a fierce demon slayer, a hanyo, an orphaned fox demon, a resurrected orphaned child and a taiyokai. The jewel had been tainted so easily yet in the presence of all of your pain and suffering it remained pure. The person who made it so was Kagome, no matter what Kagome kept the jewel pure. Then you lost her, all of you. She meant something different to each of you yet you all still wished for her happiness. Then when you found the jewel none thought to use it for selfish reasons, you only vowed to protect it until it could return to its keeper. Kagome would have died if the jewel had disappeared, it is bound to her and because the wishes you all made were for her it could not. Throughout the years it has strengthened with your love and loyalty to its keeper."

The jewel rose from Kagome's hands and hovered in the air. Its light brightened as it split into 8 pieces. Each piece was absorbed into one of the eight people who had protected it all of this time. The final and largest piece absorbed into Kagome.

"You who are the keeper of the jewel, these are the seven guardians who have dedicated their lives to the jewel and to you as well. You are all now its immortal keepers, your children will all receive a piece of your fragment to protect and their children as well. Thank you for allowing the jewel a pure resting place."

Then suddenly they stood back in the room that had kept the jewel. No one spoke as they left the museum to return home. As they walked out Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Wow you were planning on doing that at the grand opening? What if people saw or found out?"

"The grand opening is not for three weeks. I opened it only to you. You were the only person to receive a flyer, I knew you would not pass up the opportunity." Sesshomaru smirked as they got into the car. "I believe a change of the family crest is in order." Sesshomaru stated as they drove. "Hai." They all agreed.

Rin ran to her father's office. "Its time for the party, get out of here now or mom is going to kill you." Sesshomaru looked up and glanced at the clock. He left everything he was doing to follow his daughters orders.

As Sesshomaru entered his house, it was so full of people he had to growl to clear a path. He walked through the room greeting his business partners and friends. Then he caught a glimpse of the person he wanted to see.

His mate sat on a pillow at a table. He walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Your late." She said pleasantly.

"You still insist on pointing out the obvious" he joked. "Here," she whispered as she handed him one of the pups in her arms. He looked at his sons black hair and golden eyes and smiled. 'So much like his mother' he thought as the boy pulled at his hair. The white haired girl in his mate's arms scowled at her brothers childish antics.

"She's just like you." Kagome laughed at seeing such a serious look on her infant's face. She brushed the hair from the girl's forehead to reveal the same blue crescent moon as Sesshomaru's with a pink sphere in the center of it.

An: I continued this kind of with brownies. Just some silly oneshots of the family. :) have a good day.


End file.
